Friendly Banter
by ETBlack333
Summary: Thomas and Percy have been fighting for a while, and it's starting to get worse. I'm back everyone. I hope you love this story, cause I like it. Story takes place in 2018 and Season 21
1. Banter & Allergies

On the Island of Sodor, everyone knew the two biggest best friends are Thomas and Percy. However, in the past week, the two had been dealing with problems. They liked to play games together. So they created a new game they call " Speed Chase ". It was like regular chase, except one person goes really fast and and the other goes very slow.

Well problems occurred while playing the game. Thomas or Percy would hit the other very hard and they would scream at each other. That escalated to them hitting each other hard all the time. Then they would fight on other stuff when they work.

It hasn't stopped yet, and everyone is both annoyed and worried with them.

Right now it was 6:00 pm. Everyone was at Tidmouth. Except for a certain pair of engines.

" Are Thomas & Percy gonna come back soon? " - Henry

" I don't know. They're probably arguing back and forth to each other. " - Edward

" I don't think they are. " - Emily

Emily was proven wrong though. Thomas and Percy's whistles could be heard. The two returned to their shed, and they continued to argue for what seems like an eternity.

" I told you I would collect the animals! " - Thomas

" Well I didn't want to collect the coal trucks. I deserved to collect the animals. They love me! " - Percy

" Yeah. Only the pigs. " - Thomas

" At least I don't snort like a pig when I sleep. " - Percy

" Hey! I can't help it. " - Thomas

" You can't help anything. " - Percy

" Neither can you! " - Thomas

" Maybe I should quit then. " - Percy

" Then do it! " - Thomas

The other engines had enough of this. Especially Gordon.

" Shut it! Shut it Forever! " - Gordon

Thomas and Percy heard that and stopped yelling.

" This is the third night in a row you two have been fighting. It needs to stop. " - Edward

Thomas and Percy glared at Each Other.

" He started this. " - Percy

" No. You did. " - Thomas

" You did! " - Percy

" YOU DID! " - Thomas

" STOP IT! " - Gordon, Henry, Edward, Emily, and James

Thomas and Percy stopped yelling once again.

" Percy. Why don't you sleep with me tonight. I'm sure you'll feel better. " - James

Percy blushed and smirked at Thomas.

" I bet I will. " - Percy

Thomas then made a annoyed face.

" Thomas come on. You can sleep with me too. " - Emily

" I would love too Em. " - Thomas

Thomas and Percy both left their sheds and went in their lover's shed. Percy went into James's shed, while Thomas went into Emily's shed. The two would eventually calm down as their lover comforted them all night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Steam Team Motel. The drivers were also fed up with the fighting of the two small engines.

Tyler, Jake, Ellie, Hailey, and Erik were sitting on the couch playing cards.

" I can't believe Thomas and Percy are still fighting. " - Tyler

" Well, maybe they're growing away from each other. " - Jake

Ellie then smacked Jake on his head.

" Ow! " - Jake

" Those two will never grow away from each other. They just need to be disciplined, and then they'll calm down and apologize. " - Ellie

" I wouldn't count on that. " - Hailey

" Just draw. " - Erik

Hailey picked up her cards to see if they were good enough.

" Okay Tyler. Deal. " - Hailey

" Okay. I got 2 jacks and a 10. " - Tyler

" I have 3 9s. " - Jake

" I'm out " - Ellie

" Me too. " - Erik

" CANASTA! " - Hailey

She then grabbed the pile of cards, thinking that she won.

" We're not playing Canasta. " - Tyler

" Oh. Then I lost bad. " - Hailey

" Just like how Thomas and Percy are gonna lose each other. " - Jake

Ellie then smacked him again.

" Ow! Ellie stop! I have a sensitive head, you know that! " - Jake

" Well stop being a Debbie Downer. Thomas and Percy will be fine by tomorrow I bet. " - Ellie

" She's right. And me and Patrick will be there to help them. " - Tyler

Then the group heard a loud sneeze, which made them all jump. Patrick came into the room.

" Hey all. Playing around. Looks like it. " - Patrick

The tone of his voice sounded really strange to the group. Erik was about to shuffle the cards when Patrick sneezed again, on his neck.

" Dude! You got sneeze goo on the back of my head. " - Erik

" Sorry Erik. " - Patrick

Patrick then grabbed a full tissue box.

" You got a cold? " - Ellie

" No. It's my allergies. " - Patrick

" I didn't know you had allergies. " - Hailey

" Yeah. Apparently he has a big allergic reaction to daisies. " - Tyler

" Yeah. I think I may even be allergic to Daisy. I mean why that does that girl wear so much makeup? And who applies it for her? " - Patrick

" I wouldn't know. " - Jake

" Well don't worry. Cause my doctor gave me this medicine that I must take 20 days straight. And then I won't ever have allergies again. " - Patrick

" That's so great. Why can't I take that? " - Tyler

" He said this medicine wasn't approved in England. So he told me just roll with it. " - Patrick

" Is the medicine safe? " - Hailey

" I don't know. He said that they are side effects, and he wouldn't tell me what they were. " - Patrick

" And why? " - Tyler

" I don't know. He's a strange doctor...don't ever talk to him. " - Patrick

The 6 friends then stared at each other for a few seconds and then continued on with they routine.

" Patrick. Have you talked to Percy? " - Tyler

" Not yet. But I should wait until I stop sneezing. I don't wanna infect him. " - Patrick

" Yeah, I don't think humans can infect an engine. " - Jake

" Like when Henry thought that engines could get chicken pox. " - Hailey

She then laughed for 5 straight seconds.

" Ahh, that was so funny to watch. " - Hailey

" Let's just keep playing. " - Tyler

The 5 at the couch continued to play cards and Patrick went back upstairs to try and stop sneezing. Tyler was the one who was the most concerned about his engine and his best friend. He didn't want them to continue fighting, cause he thought it would get worse. Since Patrick couldn't really help him, he had to fix this himself. Only problem is that he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

The next morning. The engines were all up and drivers were all ready to go, well except for one. Once the 7 engines were all in their berth, they waited for their drivers. Thomas and Percy looked at each other. They just gave some sterns looks, and everyone else thought they were gonna start yelling again. But they didn't.

The drivers then soon arrive.

" Morning buddies. " - Jake

" Jake. Stop saying that. " - James

" No I won't Jimmy. " - Jake

" Don't call me Jimmy! It's a dumb name. " - James

" Hey, my uncle's name is Jimmy. " - Ginny

" Yeah, but I meant that...I didn't mean that...I'll shut up. " - James

Tyler then came up to Thomas.

" You feeling better? " - Tyler

" I think so. For now. " - Thomas

Thomas then looked back at Percy again.

" Where's Patrick. I'm ready to leave now. " - Percy

Patrick then ran to the sheds. He was not acting normal though. As he was scratching himself all over.

" Hey guys. Ready to work? " - Patrick

" What's wrong with you? " - Emily

" Oh, my new medicine has some side effects and I think this is one of them. I've been itchy all morning. " - Patrick

He then grabbed a large spoon from his pocket and scratched himself with it.

" What up with the spoon? " - Tyler

" Oh. It's a really good back scratcher. " - Patrick

He then felt a bad itch.

" Oh. My poor itchy calf. " - Patrick

He then scratched his left calf really hard.

" Um. Don't we use that spoon to cook with? " - Ellie

" Uh huh. " - Patrick.

" I think their's a tube of itch cream in the bathroom back in the motel. " - Jake

" Okay. I'll go get it. " - Patrick

He then ran back to the motel. Percy was not pleased.

" Wait. Come back. We gotta go now! " - Percy

" Aww, poor Percy. He doesn't get to be the first one to leave. " - Thomas

Percy then growled at his "best" friend.

" I do! " - Gordon

He then left as the first one to go. Ginny wasn't ready and nearly slipped out of his cab.

" Be careful! " - Ginny

Once Gordon left, Thomas hummed happily.

" Very funny. Why don't we play Speed Chase again, and I can bump you harder than you did to me. " - Percy.

" Oh, you know I'm the one who gets hit harder. " - Thomas

" Think again, blue. " - Percy

" Oh I'm thinking, green. " - Thomas

" Thomas, Percy, knock it off! " - Tyler

" At least I never leave my coach behind! " - Percy

Thomas then gasped.

" Oh yeah. Well at least I don't crash into chocolate factories! " - Thomas

Percy then gasped too.

" Never speak of that again! " - Percy

" What if I don't! " - Thomas

" Then I'm gonna kick your..." - Percy

" STOP IT! " - Mr. Caleb.

Mr. Caleb had just arrived at Tidmouth and heard most of the argument.

" You two will not be working together today! " - Mr. Caleb

" Good. I don't wanna work with this green caterpillar. " - Thomas

" And I don't wanna work with this blue slug. " - Percy

" And I don't wanna listen you two. Knock it off, or I'll punish you both! " - Mr. Caleb

The two stopped yelling once again, as they did not want to be punished.

" Patrick! " - Percy

Patrick heard his name and ran towards the drama.

" I'm here. What I miss? " - Patrick

" Another argument for these two. " - Henry

Patrick sighed at that remark. Then Ellie noticed that he had a golf club in his pants sheath.

" Pat. Why is their a golf club there? " - Ellie

" Well I ruined the spoon. " - Patrick

James then started to snicker. Patrick heard it and went up and thumped James's cheek.

" Ow. My beautiful face. " - James

Mr. Caleb was growing impatient.

" Everyone just get to work. " - Mr. Caleb

" Hey Caleb. Could you scratch my back with golf club? " - Patrick

" I said get to work! " - Mr. Caleb

Everyone then scrambled and prepared to leave.

Thomas and Percy were the most happy to leave.

" I'm gonna have a fun day today Tommy. " - Percy

" Mine will be better Perp. " - Thomas

The two then left. James and Emily weren't thrilled to see their lovers be all angry with each other.

" I wish those two would stop. It's killing me. " - James

" Yeah. I haven't seen Thomas that angry. " - Emily

" Well I can make Percy less angry. I'm the better significant other. " - James

" Oh just be quiet James. " - Emily.

For the rest of the day, Thomas and Percy enjoyed their time not seeing each other. Their friendship is slowing starting to fade. Someone has to do something, or who knows what will happen next.

END of Chapter 1.

* * *

I'm back everyone! And first chapter is done. I know I said this story would be published on the 1st or 2nd. But i had time today and got it done.

What will happen next? Will Thomas and Percy keep fighting? Find out next chapter, which will surely be out tomorrow, hopefully.

This story will have some Percy x James and Thomas x Emily moments. So be noted.

Also be noted, my next story will be another James x Percy one. But please enjoy and love this one.

Bye, Love You All,

Love, ETBlack333 (Ethan)


	2. Plans & Troubles

Another Day on the Island of Sodor has gone by, and another day of Thomas and Percy fighting has gone by.

Everyone on the Island had heard about it, and they are either worried or annoyed by it all.

But Thomas and Percy didn't care, they still refuse to talk to each other after this morning. If It wasn't bad enough, Percy's driver has allergies and is dealing with side effects, and Thomas's driver is trying his best to stop the nonsense, but he keeps on failing.

Time is running out on Thomas and Percy's friendship possibly ending.

Once Thomas was done with his work, he stopped near a siding to get a drink, when Tyler stepped down and walked right in front of him.

" Thomas. I love you. But you need to listen to me right now. You and Percy need to stop arguing. " - Tyler

" He started it! " - Thomas

" I don't care who started it. " - Tyler

" Well I wish he'd stop blaming me. " - Thomas

" And we can. You just need to tell him that you don't want to keep fighting with him. And maybe he'll understand. " - Tyler

" I doubt that. He still acts like a troubling child. " - Thomas

Then, right as Thomas said that. Percy's whistle could be heard, and he then came up right next to Thomas.

" Oh. I act like a troubling child! " - Percy

" Darn it. " - Tyler

" You always complain on wanting to see the world. Well guess what, you've seen it already. " - Percy

" Well I don't disobey my controller and let trucks push me in the water. " - Thomas

Percy then had flashbacks on when he crashed in the water at the Docks on he and James's one year anniversary last year. Percy was very upset now.

" You Insensitive Beast! " - Percy

" Well it's true. " - Thomas

" Why God Why. " - Tyler

" Me and James aren't sleeping at Tidmouth tonight. " - Percy

" Fine. Go have fun with your red vain lovey toy. " - Thomas

" I will. " - Percy

Percy then steamed away quickly and blew coal right in Thomas and Tyler's faces.

" Okay. That was rude! " - Thomas

" I give up. " - Tyler

* * *

Later in the day, at the Steam Team Motel. Tyler walked in still covered in coal. The other 7 friends looked at him.

" I would rather not guess what happened to you. " - Jake

" Who do you think? " - Tyler

" Number 1 and Number 6 again, right? " - Ellie

" Bingo. " - Tyler

" Can we play bingo? " - Hailey

" No! " - Anne Claire

Tyler went to the kitchen and wiped the coal off his face and body, and then smacked his head on the counter many times.

" Careful Ty. You'll lose your brain cells. " - Erik

" Very funny Erik. " - Tyler

" No luck? " - Erik

" Not even close. " - Tyler

Tyler walked back to the living room. All 8 drivers/band members huddled together and tried to think of something to do.

" Why don't we let Percy move out. " - Jake

Patrick then slapped at his head, twice.

" That means I would have to move out. Idiot. " - Patrick

" Okay people. Stop slapping my head. " - Jake

" By the way Pat. You stopped itching? " - Ellie

" Yep. I think I might be good from now on. No more allergies for Patty Mitchell. " - Patrick

" Anyways. Anybody else have a plan to fix those two, cause I got nothing. " - Tyler

" I say. We let them fight each other. " - Anne Claire

" Okay. That doesn't help it. " - Tyler

" No. That's actually good. We tell them that they're gonna "fight" each other. And then when they meet face to face, they'll look in each other eyes and remember the times in the past where they had fun with each other and realize that they are true best friends and make up. " - Ellie

Most of them liked that plan.

" Come on. That only happens in the movies. " - Jake

" It's not a terrible idea. " - Patrick

Jake then saw that Patrick was pretty sweating.

" Um, Pat? You hot? " - Jake

" Maybe a little bit. " - Patrick

He felt his forehead and cheeks and they felt wet and warm. Patrick then fanned himself with his shirt.

" Man. It is hot in here. " - Patrick

" It's only 60 degrees in here. " - Ginny

" Wow. That is hot. " - Hailey

" In fahrenheit, genius. " - Ginny

" Okay. First I have to deal with my engine fighting with his friend, and now I have to deal with my brother and his side effects. " - Tyler

" It's not a side-effect. " - Patrick

" You're literally sweating like an animal. " - Erik

" Is it really that noticeable? " - Patrick

" Yes. " - the other 7 friends.

" So, the plan. " - Ellie

" Sure. Tomorrow morning. I'll tell Percy about the fight. " - Patrick

" Can't. He's not sleeping here tonight. " - Tyler

" Where is he then? " - Hailey

* * *

It was now 10:00 pm. Percy and James had arrived at the shed just outside of Farmer McColl's farm. It was the shed where they kissed for the first time.

" So why are we here again? " - James

" I want to stay away from Tidmouth, and stay here with you. " - Percy

" You mean you want to stay away from Thomas. " - James

" Okay yes. " - Percy

" Per. You should know all friends fight. I'm sure by tomorrow, next week, or next year you guys will be fine. " - James

Percy rolled his eyes at his knight.

" I don't think so. " - Percy

" What happened now. " - James

" He called me a troubled child. " - Percy

Percy then started to cry. James noticed and got closer to him.

" Hey, it's okay Per. " - James

" I wish. I hate being insulted. " - Percy

" me too. " - James

" Please stay here with me. " - Percy

" Of course I will. I'm always there for you. " - James

" I love you James. " - Percy

" I love you more. " - James

" No I do. " - Percy

" I don't think so. " - James

They started to laugh lovely. James definitely made Percy feel better.

" Come here you. " - James

James and Percy kissed slowly and stayed like that for several minutes. Percy's mind was fading away from Thomas and to James

" You're my new best friend James. " - Percy's mind.

Meanwhile, back at Tidmouth. Gordon, Henry, and Edward were already asleep. Emily was still awake though, waiting for Thomas.

" Thomas. Please come back. " - Emily

The she heard Thomas's whistle as he came up to her berth and went up to her close.

" Their you are. " - Emily

" Yep. And we are all alone. " - Thomas

" Well the others are here, asleep. " - Emily

" Screw them. I want to spend time with you tonight. " - Thomas

" Are you and Percy still fighting? " - Emily

" Don't mention Percy. " - Thomas

" Why. He's your best friend. " - Emily

" I thought. Until he called me a beast. " - Thomas

" Oh. I'm so sorry. You're not a beast. " - Emily

" Yeah. In fact, I went to Blue Mountain, and told the manager to cancel Percy's shift there tomorrow. " - Thomas

" Woah. You sure that was necessary? " - Emily

" Yes it was. He deserves it. " - Thomas

" You need to calm down. " - Emily

" Yes I do. Please kiss me. " - Thomas

" Anything for you. " - Emily

Emily came up to Thomas and kissed him on the cheek and then kissed his nose, and followed by kissing Thomas's lips. Thomas in was mind was enjoying this, but Emily wasn't feeling the same thing.

" Oh Thomas. You need to end this. " - Emily's mind.

* * *

Next Morning. Tyler had woken up early and was ready to tell Thomas about his "fight" with Percy. He ran out the front door of the motel and went straight to Thomas's shed. Patrick was following him.

" Hey where's Percy? " - Patrick

" I'm gonna say he's at his favorite shed with James. " - Tyler

" Can you drive me? " - Patrick

" No. I got business here. Just take a cab. " - Tyler

" No. The cab drivers creep me out. " - Patrick

" Just go! " - Tyler

Patrick then groaned and agreed and left to go see Percy and tell him about the "fight".

Tyler went to Thomas's shed and saw it was empty. He then looked in Emily's shed and saw Thomas's backside. He knew why he was in there. He walked in there and saw Thomas and Emily's sleeping face to face. Tyler did think it was cute, but he needed to talk.

" Hey Thomas. Tommy. Wake up, now. " - Tyler

Thomas was stirring around, but he still didn't wake up.

" Okay fine have it your way. " - Tyler

He then grabbed Thomas's cheek and pulled it hard. Thomas felt it and woke up immediately.

" Ow, ow, ow. What are you doing? My cheek is sensitive. " - Thomas

" Come outside. We need to talk. " - Tyler

" It's 7:00 am! " - Thomas

" No pouting. " - Tyler

Thomas groaned and steamed backwards outside. Tyler then walked forward.

" What do you want? You hurt my cheek. " - Thomas

Tyler then went up and kissed Thomas's cheek.

" Better? " - Tyler

" Slightly. Now what is it? " - Thomas

" Let's just say I know how to settle things with you and Percy. " - Tyler

" What is it? " - Thomas

" You guys are gonna battle it out. " - Tyler

Thomas knew what he meant and got excited already.

" I get to pound that green train? " - Thomas

" Uh, huh. Today at noon. At your branchline. You'll be ready? " - Tyler

" Oh. You bet I will. Now will see who's a beast. " - Thomas

Patrick had taken a cab to Farmer McColl's farm. The cab driver didn't say anything to Patrick, so ran out of the cab as soon as they arrived. He went to the shed that he knew was Percy and James's kiss shed.

Once he arrived at the shed. He heard kissing sounds. He knew what it was. He opened the door and saw a familiar image of James and Percy's kissing sessions.

" Hey loveducks. Can you let go for a second? " - Patrick

Still no answer, just kissing could be heard.

" Okay. Looks like I gotta this again. " - Patrick

He cracked his knuckles and walked in the sheds. He stood up to James and Percy's faces that were connected, due to their kissing. Patrick then grabbed each of their cheeks and squished them hard.

James and Percy felt it, and they didn't like it.

" Ow. No. Please don't do that! " - Percy

" Oh. You made Percy bite my tongue again. " - James

Patrick put his hands on his hips and smirked at the two.

" Patrick? What are you doing here? " - Percy

" For you. " - Patrick

" Why me? " - Percy

" Just come outside. " - Patrick

Percy backed out of the shed, leaving James behind.

" What about me? " - James

" Just think about the color red. " - Patrick

Percy laughed at the remark, but then was back to serious.

" What is up? " - Percy

" I feel like since you and Thomas are still fighting. You guys should battle. " - Patrick

" Like fight him? " - Percy

" Yeah. That might make you feel better. " - Patrick

" Oh will. I'll bash him with my fists of fury. " - Percy

" You don't have fists. " - Patrick

" My buffers of fury. " - Percy

Patrick laughed and was ready for later. Not for the fight, but for the hopeful make up.

" Red is awesome! " - James

" Quiet James. This isn't about you. " - Patrick

It was 2 minutes until noon. Emily, Ellie, James, and Jake were waiting at Thomas's branchline for the two small engines.

" I hope this works. " - Emily

" Trust me. It will. " - Ellie

" And if it doesn't " - Jake

" I get more attention from Percy. " - James

Emily, Ellie, and Jake stared at him annoyed. Then they heard two familiar whistles.

Here came Thomas and Percy coming close to each other. They had game faces on.

" I'm here to kick a little green engines's tender. " - Thomas

" I don't have a tender. But you won't have any wheels soon. " - Percy.

" Fight on! " - Jake

" Jake. Stop. " - Tyler

Tyler and Patrick came out of their engines's cabs and walked towards them.

" Okay you guys. You agree on who ever wins, the loser must forgive the other. Again, Am i clear! " - Tyler

" Okay. I'm not a loser. " - Thomas

" You'll eat those words. " - Percy

" Ready? Start! " - Patrick

Percy and Thomas then ran up to each other and their were waiting for the first move.

" So thirsty! " - Patrick

Patrick grabbed his water bottle from his pocket and began to chug it down.

" What's his problem now? " - Emily

" Another side-effect. He's now very thirsty and can't stop drinking water. " - Tyler

" Is that he tried to drink that puddle earlier? " - Ellie

" Oh Yeah. " - Tyler

Back with the fight, neither engine had made a move yet.

" Don't just sit there. Hit me first. I dare you. " - Thomas

" You go first. " - Percy

" Looks like someone is scared. " - Thomas

" Oh no I'm not. " - Percy

The two then stared at each other angrily for about 10 more seconds. Then next thing you know, they looked at each other more friendly. Then their minds began to go back to the fun times they had together and the many past years.

" You and I liked to have fun. " - Thomas

" yeah we did. " - Percy

The 6 watching were shocked.

" It's working! " - Ellie

" Finally. " - Tyler

" Maybe. We were acting dumb. " - Thomas

" Maybe we were. " - Percy

" How we go out and..." - Thomas

Thomas was cut off when they heard a whistle. It was Luke's. He came up to the group.

" Percy. I'm glad I found you. " - Luke

" What do you mean? " - Percy

" I just wanted to let you know that we got someone else to replace tonight. " - Luke

" What! " - Percy

" Well. Thomas came by last night and told us that you wanted to cancel your shift tonight. " - Luke

" I did not! " - Percy

" Oh no. " - Emily

" You cancelled my shift at Blue Mountain. I wanted to work there really bad! " - Percy

" Well you wouldn't stop fighting with me. " - Thomas

" Please no. " - Tyler

" I can't believe you would do that! " - Percy

" You called me a beast. You deserved it! " - Thomas

" Your not just a beast. You're a monster! " - Percy

" You were about to make up. " - Patrick

" Well If I'm a monster. Then maybe we shouldn't talk anymore! " - Thomas

" Fine then. I can't believe I almost made up with you. " - Percy

" Right back at you! " - Thomas

" Wait. So are you friends, or are you not? " - Luke

" Not! " - Thomas

" So not! " - Percy

" NOT! " - Thomas and Percy

The two then steamed away backwards, leaving their drivers behind, and their friendship behind for what seems to be completely.

" That close, we were that close. " - Tyler

Patrick then chugged his water bottle again.

" Agreed! " - Patrick

" My poor Thomas. " - Emily

" I guess my plan was bad. " - Ellie

" No, it was Thomas's fault this plan didn't work. " - Jake

" So do I get a day off? " - James

" James! " - Everyone.

Their plan didn't work and now Thomas and Percy's friendship was surely done now. What is going to happen now? It doesn't look like anything is going to happen. At this point, the Island of Sodor may have to say goodbye to the most powerful friendship ever. Sad.

* * *

Uh oh. That ending doesn't look good. What's gonna happen next? Find out this weekend in chapter 3.

I Got over 100 reads on my first chapter for this story in 1 day, so thank all of you.

Remember, friendship never ends.

See you soon. Love, Ethan.


	3. Decisions & Loves

It's now been a week since Thomas and Percy's near make up, but turned out to be a failure and back to hating each other.

During the week, every time they saw each other, they would yell, insult, or give an angry face at one another. Tyler, on the other hand was completely wrecked by all this, and couldn't do anything at some point. And for Patrick, his allergies have seemed to go away, but he was still dealing with side-effects, which have been mostly itching, sweating, and being very thirsty, and it was slowing down as well.

Right now. Percy was at the wash down being cleaned after he got covered in mud by none other than Thomas.

" Thomas. He thinks he's number 1. Well guess what, he's not. " - Percy

" Well, technically he is. His bunker says 1. " - Patrick

" That's not what I meant! " - Percy

" Sorry. Just being simple. " - Patrick

Next thing you know. Thomas came up next to Percy and laughed quietly. Percy noticed.

" You know I can hear you. " - Percy

" You can, and you were. " - Thomas

" Well that was not funny of you to mud splash me like that. " - Percy

" Well. I thought you liked to get dirty. " - Thomas

" Actually he does. With James. " - Patrick

" Patrick! Shut up! " - Percy

" I'll shut up now. " - Patrick

" Just know Percy. I can beat you at anything. " - Thomas

" Yeah right. I bet you can't cross that broken bridge just outside the entrance to the woods. " - Percy

" Is that a challenge!? " - Thomas

" Maybe it is. " - Percy

" Then tonight. You and me. We go to the bridge. We'll see who we make it first. " - Thomas

" Oh you're on. " - Percy

" Can I interrupt? " - Patrick

" What!? " - Percy and Thomas

" Where is Tyler? " - Patrick

" He said he's gonna smack his head many times. Is an expression or what he serious? " - Thomas

" I'd say serious. Cause you guys are killing him, literally. " - Patrick

" Whatever. Percy. Tonight. Bridge. Be There. " - Thomas

" Don't wait for me. " - Percy

The two then steamed away fiercely. Leaving Patrick behind.

" Percy. You forgot me. " - Patrick

" Oh yeah. Sorry. " - Percy

Patrick climbed in Percy's cab, and then Percy steamed away, and was ready to confront Thomas tonight.

But before Percy could leave. James came up in front of him.

" There you are. Someone told me Thomas's covered in mud. " - James

" Yeah. Yeah he did. What a jerk. " - Percy

" That reminds me about the time when Gordon slashed mud on me. He totally ruined my paintwork. " - James

" It's okay now James. Your paintwork is flawless and beautiful as always. " - Percy

" Oh. You're in a flirty mood. " - James

" Let's just say I'm gonna have fun tonight. " - Percy

" Really. That sounds fun. " - James

James thought Percy meant have fun with him.

" Well I'm clean now. But I'm still pissed with Thomas. " - Percy

" Looks like someone needs a kiss from a splendid engine. " - James

" And that's me. " - Percy

Percy then quickly kissed James on the lips and they enjoyed their moment. But Patrick was in Percy's cab and stay silent, trying not to make this awkward, but it already was.

Thomas on the other hand. Was going to see Emily and tell her about later, well not exactly that.

He arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. It was about 8:00pm. He had a big smile on his face, and Emily noticed it.

" What are you all smiley about? " - Emily

" Nothing. Just had a good day tonight. " - Thomas

" Okay. You didn't do anything to Percy right? " - Emily

" No. Of course not. " - Thomas

Emily knew he was lying.

" Thomas. I think it's bad for you to hate Percy over a dumb game you made up. " - Emily

" He's the one who made it. " - Thomas

" It doesn't matter. Friendships shouldn't end like this. " - Emily

" You may be right Emily. But it still doesn't make sense for him to insult me. That just makes me insult him back. " - Thomas

" Just remember what i said, okay? " - Emily

" I will. " - Thomas

He then kissed Emily slowly for 10 seconds and then let go. He then noticed the time

" I gotta go. " - Thomas

" Where are you going? " - Emily

" I just need to go do something real quick. " - Thomas

" Okay. Well, be back soon. " - Emily

" I will. I love you. " - Thomas

" I love you, Tommy. " - Emily

Thomas smiled at her and backed up from her shed and went out for what will be an interesting night.

* * *

At the Motel, Tyler was still upset and refused to leave. Patrick had walked in and noticed his depressed twin brother.

" So. How was our day today? " - Patrick

" Obviously. Not good. Thomas and Percy are never gonna make up. " - Thomas

" Well. I'm sorry. Then how about tomorrow. We can and find you a new engine to control. " - Patrick

Tyler stared at his brother upsetly. That was a horrible idea.

" So how was your day today? " - Patrick

" Still bad. " - Tyler

" Why are you looking at me like that. " - Patrick

" I think another side-effect from your medicine might be loss of short term memory. " - Tyler

" maybe. So how was your day today? " - Patrick

Tyler facepalmed himself. Ellie then came downstairs to be the calmer of this conversation.

" Hey you two. " - Ellie

" That a new sweater? " - Patrick

" Yep. " - Ellie

" Nice. " - Patrick

" Thanks. And Tyler, you hear what Thomas did today. " - Ellie

" No. What he do this time? " - Tyler

" I'd rather not say. " - Ellie

" ugh. " - Tyler

" That a new sweater? " - Patrick

" uh, yes. " - Ellie

" Nice " - Patrick

Ellie shrugged her shoulders at Tyler.

" side-effect. " - Ellie

" oh. " - Ellie

" Let's go to Tidmouth. " - Tyler

" Alright. " - Ellie

" So how was your day today? " - Patrick

" Awesome. Thanks for asking. " - Tyler

The 3 went to Tidmouth to "talk" with Thomas and Percy. When the three arrived there, they was no small blue and green engine to be seen.

" Where are they? " - Tyler

" Thomas said he had to do something. " - Emily

" And Percy said he's be right back. " - James

" And you let them? " - Ellie

" That a new sweater? " - Patrick

" Shhhh! " - Ellie

" I didn't know what to say. " - Emily

" Where do you think they are? " - Tyler

Everyone didn't know where they could be. But Patrick's mind began to come back.

" Oh I know. " - Patrick

" What? " - Edward

" They said they were gonna go to a bridge near the woods and try to cross it. " - Patrick

" The old bridge near the woods! " - Tyler

" Yeah why? " - Patrick

" That bridge is old as dust! It could collapse at any time! They're gonna fall off and into the water! " - Tyler

" We gotta stop them! " - Ellie

" James. Take us there. " - James

" Roger that. " - James

" can I come? " - Jake

" I don't care. " - Tyler

Tyler, Patrick, Jake, and Ellie went into James's cab.

" What about me? " - Emily

" you stay there. We'll get your Thomas back. " - Ellie

" Thanks. " - Emily

" Alright Let's go! " - Tyler

" So how was your day today? " - Patrick

" I blew up alright! " - Tyler

" Yikes! " - Patrick

James had left with the 4 drivers and went out to find the two small engines and stop them. The other 4 engines at Tidmouth cheered them,

" Go Steam Team! " - Edward, Emily, Henry, and Gordon

Tonight was the night that might be the true answer to what will happen to Thomas and Percy's friendship.

That bridge might be the answer. What will happen to them? No one knows?

* * *

Interesting ending right? What will happen with Thomas and Percy now? We'll find out in the final chapter.

Next Chapter, should be out this week. If I don't have any homework, then I'll have time to write it. But it will be published in a few days, so please be patient.

See you all soon. Love, ETBlack333

Q/A: Q: What's my favorite Season 22 episode? A: An Engine Of Many Colors.

what's your favorite episode in Season 22?


	4. Close Calls & Apologies

It was getting late, and was getting dark, and worst of all, was getting very windy. But Thomas and Percy didn't care. They just wanted to to do this, and to prove to one another.

The bridge that was near the entrance to the woods was very old and rickety. Its supports are very weak and can break at any moment, but no one knew when. Even the little bump can cause that bridge to collapse in the water. The water was also 15 feet down from the bridge.

Percy and Thomas both agreed to meet at the bridge face to face and see who could make it to the end first.

Eventually, the time had passed, but the two had arrived, and they weren't the only ones there. They brought their friend Fergus and his driver Feldon to time them and see who gets to the end fastest.

" Alright. We're all here. " - Thomas

" Indeed we are. " - Percy

" Why are we here again? " - Fergus

" One of us is clearly better than the other. " - Percy

" Which is me. So we want to see for ourselves. " - Thomas

" Can i go home now? " - Feldon

" Later. Now get out your timer and time us. " - Thomas

" I didn't bring my timer. " - Feldon

" Then go get it. " - Percy

" Fine I will. You big babies. " - Feldon

Feldon hopped back into Fergus and they both left. They didn't know if they were gonna come back or not, but only time will tell. However, Thomas and Percy get very impatient really fast.

" I hate waiting. " - Percy

" Of course you do. Cause you're such a child. " - Thomas

" Yeah. I'm a child. You're so mature. " - Percy

" Sounds like you wanna give up. " - Thomas

" I ain't leaving until..." - Percy

He was cut off by the strong wind blowing even faster. The trees around them were swaying very fast, nearly falling over. It was getting crazier now.

" Let's just get this over with now and I don't have to talk to you anymore! " - Thomas

" Not until Fergus..." - Percy

He was cut off again, this time by the sound of James's whistle coming towards the two. Percy's back was near the start of the bridge, so he could see what was coming behind Thomas.

" What's going on? " - Thomas

" I don't know. I can barely hear anything. " - Percy

" Maybe that's a good thing. " - Thomas

" Oh. You big je..." - Percy

For the third time, Percy was cut off, as James's whistle blew louder. Then Percy saw James coming, and he also saw the 4 others in his cab. James stopped right behind Thomas.

" What are you doing Per? " - James

" Please stay out of it. " - Percy

" Why is he here? " - Thomas

Then the two heard footsteps as the drivers all exited and came in between the two engines.

" Thomas. Percy. What in the world are you doing here? " - Tyler

" I'm trying to prove Percy wrong. " - Thomas

" Well stop. It's very windy out here and we need to get back home. " - Ellie

" Now. You two. Leave with us, now. " - Patrick

" Yeah. I'm here too. " - Jake

" I'm not leaving. " - Percy

" Yes we are Percy. It's too dangerous here. " - James

Percy hesitated and then had an idea to trick the group.

" Oh my god. Look. The Queen. " - Percy

Somehow that worked and the 4 drivers and 2 engines looked behind them to see, but of course the Queen wasn't there.

Percy then backed up and went halfway across the old bridge.

" ha ha! " - Percy

The others looked back and saw what was happening in front of them.

" Percy! What are you doing!? Get back here right now. " - Patrick

" I don't so, I think I'm the one who's gonna get across the bridge first. " - Percy

" It's way too dangerous. That bridge is as old as can be. " - Tyler

" Yeah. You hear them, Percy. " - Thomas

" Oh. Sounds like someone is giving up. Cause I'm here and you're not. " - Percy

" Oh yeah. " - Thomas

Thomas then started to move forward.

" No Thomas stop. Get back here right now. Stop it. " - Tyler

" Shut up. " - Thomas

Thomas then moved towards the middle of the bridge. He then looked down and saw how far down it was. Again, it's about 15 feet down.

" You guys. Stop this now. It's way too dangerous to be on this bridge. " - Ellie

" You guys are so paranoid. " - Jake

" Can we just forget about this Percy? " - Thomas

" No. We made a deal. And you can't ignore it. " - Percy

" Well, now I can. " - Thomas

" Damn it! " - Percy

* * *

Somewhere else from there. Mr. Caleb was driving his car to the bank to pick up his loans for the week. As he was driving along up a hill, another car was stopped and he was forced to hit the brakes. He stopped completely and then got out of the car.

" Hey. What's the big idea? " - Caleb

He then looked and saw who was the owner of the car. It was Feldon.

" Feldon Mondell? What are you doing out here? " - Caleb

" Well you see. Me and Fergus were being forced to go and help some dimwitted engines see how was faster. And I needed to bring my timer, and I didn't. So I put Fergus in his shed and I was trying to get home and then my car broke down. Probably cause of this wind. " - Feldon

" Okay. You said a lot. So two questions? What "dimwitted" engines are you talking about? And why are you poking your car engine with a stick? " - Caleb

" Oh the engines I'm sure left where they are now. And I don't know how to fix a car. So why don't you help me. " - Feldon

" Fine. I mean I'm sure nothing bad is happening is right now. " - Caleb

Caleb would have to eat those words.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Percy and Thomas were still on the bridge, and both still refused to leave. The others were still near the start trying to get them to come back. Jake was also recording this.

" I mean it, both of you get back here now! " - Tyler

" You heard him. You go back first. You're the closest to them. So basically I can't go first. " - Percy

" I'm not leaving, until you agree I'm better than you. No matter how much this wind hurts my eyes. " - Thomas

" Guys. It's not worth it. And you guys are friends. Friends shouldn't fight. " - Jake

" Yeah. Friends shouldn't fight. " - James

" I just said that. " - Jake

" Yeah. But I thought of it before you said that. " - James

" Liar. " - Jake

" Oh yeah? " - James

The two then yelled at each other more. The others didn't appreciate this, so Ellie grabbed Jake's hair and James's cheek hard. And they stopped.

" Knock it off you bozos. " - Ellie

Percy and Thomas were now starting to get nervous.

" Man, it's really windy. " - Percy

" I know, so now what are..." - Thomas

Thomas was cut off when a tree suddenly fell down and was falling towards them.

" Look out! " - Thomas

The tree then landed in between the two engines. Then the tree fell off the bridge and into the water.

" You guys okay? " - Patrick

" I think so. " - Thomas

The tree really punctured the bridge and left a big gap broken in between the two engines. The rails were also hanging off.

" How are we gonna..." - Percy

Percy once again was cut off, this time by the bridge starting to break apart. The side of the bridge where Percy was snapped and was falling! Percy then began to slide backwards and was hanging off the bridge! He screamed loudly.

" Oh god! Help me! Help me! " - Percy

" Percy! " - Tyler

" Holy gosh and god! " - Patrick

" Oaky. " - James

Percy was hanging on the edge of the broken half of the bridge and he couldn't move as his left wheels were off the rails. Thomas was near the top of the broken half and was looking straight down at Percy. He screamed too.

" Percy! Don't fall off! " - Thomas

" Why on Earth would I fall off? " - Percy

Tyler then ran into James's cab and grabbed a hook that was there and ran back to the carnage.

" Percy! Don't fall off? " - Tyler

" Okay, but can you give me any other advice? " - Percy

" Percy. Stay calm. We can do something. " - Thomas

" Really? " - Percy

" Guys do something! " - Thomas

" Okay. Patrick you go out there and hook this onto Percy's suspension so we can pull him up. " - Tyler

" Whoa me? Why? " - Patrick

Tyler slapped him.

" He's your engine! Just do it! " - Tyler

" Fine. But If I die, nobody better replace me. " - Patrick

Patrick took the hook and started to go across the bridge to the broken part. He walked next to Thomas.

" Stay calm Thomas. We're gonna get you and him out of here. " - Patrick

" You better be sure. " - Thomas

" Oh god. I'm gonna fall! " - Percy

" No you're not. " - Thomas

" Yes I am. I'm leaning. " - Percy

" Don't lean. " - Thomas

" I'm not doing it on purpose. Stupid Gravity. " - Percy

He began to scream even louder and was panicking even more.

* * *

Back with Caleb and Feldon, they were still trying to fix the car, but had no luck.

" Okay Felds, I can't do this anymore. " - Caleb

" Oh Please Caleb, just stay for..." - Feldon

He was cut off by a noise he couldn't make out.

" What was that? " - Feldon

Caleb then heard it too, and it was coming from the bottom of the hill.

" I don't know. I think it's coming from down there. " - Caleb

He went to his car and brought out his binoculars. He then looked into them and looked down. There he saw the bridge, with Percy hanging off, Thomas also there, and his younger brother trying to get down. Percy's scream got his attention.

" Oh god! Oh god! I gotta go! You stay here! " - Caleb

He then grabbed a rope from his car as well and ran towards the chaos, leaving Feldon alone.

" This place is full of weirdos. " - Feldon

Then he grabbed a banana from his pants pocket and ate it right there. And he says they are all weirdos.

* * *

Going back to the insanity. Percy still remained hanging on the end of the bridge. Patrick was trying to walk down towards him, but was afraid we was gonna slip.

" I can't do it. " - Patrick

" Please. Someone help me! " - Percy

" Hang on. I'm coming to get you. " - Thomas

" Thomas. Be careful. " - Tyler

" Thanks for the tip! " - Thomas

" Please save Percy. " - James

" I will. Okay Patrick, you hold onto me and we both slowly move down and get him. " - Thomas

" Sounds good. Don't worry Percy. We got you. " - Patrick

" Please hurry it up! " - Percy

Tyler, Ellie, Jake, and James then heard a voice coming behind them. Tyler turned around and saw Caleb.

" Is it Caleb? " - Tyler

" Mr. Caleb? " - James

" Move.!Percy, Patrick, and Thomas are in trouble! " - Caleb

He moved near the starting point of the bridge and saw what was happening.

" Patrick? Thomas? What are you doing? " - Caleb

" Just relax! " - Thomas

He and Patrick then slowly went down the slope that lead to Percy. They had to go very slow or else Thomas would bump into Percy and knock him off.

" Okay. Almost there. " - Thomas

" We got this. " - Patrick

" I'm not scared. " - Thomas

" I may have been sick the last few days, but I can do it. " - Patrick

The two then reached Percy and were face to face.

" Please help! " - Percy

" Calm down. " - Thomas

Patrick then hooked the hook onto Percy's suspension.

" Okay. Thomas back and we'll pull Percy up. " - Patrick

Thomas went with it and began to back up. It was hard at the angle he was at, but he was able to move backwards and soon Percy was back on the rails. Patrick then went into Percy's cab. Thomas kept pulling hard and soon the two were back at the top of the other half of the bridge.

" Yes. They did it! " - Tyler

" I know they did. " - Ellie

" I'm glad I came here. " - Jake

" I'm not. " - James

Percy and Thomas were both back at the top. Percy was relived.

" Man. I thought I was gonna die. " - Percy

" I know, but were gonna get out of here. " - Thomas

" Okay. I'm gonna throw you this rope and we'll pull both of you out of here. " - Caleb

Caleb threw the rope and it hit Patrick in the face and he fell down and unhooked the hook from Percy's suspension. Then the bridge began to break again. This time on Thomas's side. The right of the bridge fell off and Thomas then started to lean over and almost fall off.

" Situation! Situation! I'm in a situation! Ahhh! " - Thomas

" Thomas! No! " - Tyler

" Thomas hold on. " - Percy

Percy went up to Thomas and was able to bump him back onto the bridge, and it was a close call. Thomas was now straight forward again and was relived and angry.

" Thanks so much! " - Thomas

Patrick then got up and hooked the hook back onto Percy's suspension and then he tied the rope that was given to him to Thomas's backside and then ran back to the starting point of the bridge. He then tied the other end of the rope to James's frontside

" Okay. On 3, we pull them both. " - Patrick

" Right! " - Everyone

" 1. " - Jake

" 2. " - Ellie

" 3. " - Tyler

" Now! " - Everyone

Tyler, Ellie, Jake, Caleb, and James pulled as hard as they can and Percy and Thomas were being pulled back to the start of the bridge and off.

" Heave! Ho! " - Everyone

Then suddenly, the bridge began to fall apart again, so the others pulled even faster and soon Percy and Thomas were back on the ground and off the bridge.

Once they were, the bridge then completely fell apart and every last piece of it was in the water below.

Once it was over, everyone breathed heavily.

Tyler went up to Thomas and hugged his face.

" Are you okay buddy? " - Tyler

" Yeah. I am. " - Thomas

Patrick went up to Percy and caressed him

" I thought It was gonna end bad. " - Patrick

" me too. " - Percy

Caleb then walked up to them.

" You guys are okay? " - Caleb

" Yes, sir. " - Percy and Thomas

" That was way too close. " - Jake

" No shit. " - Ellie

" But we did it. " - Tyler

" My loving oak is okay. " - James

" Yes I am James. " - Percy

Thomas then realized something.

" You know, neither me or Percy even cried once during all of that. " - Thomas

" Yep. We didn't. " - Percy

" We're brave. " - Thomas

" We are. " - Percy

Percy and Thomas then looked at each other, and then they formed tears in their eyes and began to actually cry and went up and touched each others faces.

" I'm so sorry Percy. I'm so sorry. " - Thomas

He cried even harder and Percy was crying as well.

" I almost lost you. I'm sorry. I love you my best friend. " - Percy

" you too best friend. I'm so so sorry. " - Thomas

The two continued to caress each other with there own tears. Jake then looked back at James.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. " - Jake

" I accept it. " - James

" Come here you little red twink. " - Jake

He hugged James and James politely accepted it and the two said more apologetic remarks. Thomas and Percy were too as well.

" I promise I won't hurt you again. " - Thomas

" Me too. " - Percy

The two little engines continued to cry and cry as they made up for sure there as they almost lost each other.

The other 4 humans looked at the beautiful moment in front of them. Since their was a pair of friends hugging each other. Tyler hugged Ellie and Patrick hugged Caleb.

There, it was Thomas and Percy forgiving each other, Jake and James apologizing for a small incident earlier, and the other 4 enjoying the moment.

During all of this, Feldon came in and had an announcement.

" I got the timer. " - Feldon

He held the timer in the air and saw the moment in front of him.

" What I miss? " - Feldon

It was about 20 more minutes until everyone went home and this crazy night had finally ended.

* * *

The next morning, Thomas, Percy, and James were in their berths and the other drivers were asleep in their motel. Everyone else had no clue what had happened, but they were about find out.

Once everyone was awake. Thomas, Percy, and James told the other engines what happened.

" Oh my god. I'm glad you're all okay. " - Edward

" That sounds insane. " - Henry

" This place would be awful if you were gone. " - Gordon

" I'm just glad my favorite engine and his bubbly friend are safe. " - Emily

" We're both safe and back together as best friends forever. " - Thomas

" That's right. Best Friends Forever. " - Percy

The engines cheered delightly.

A few moments later, the drivers came towards Tidmouth and gathered around.

" Since we're all here. Thomas, why don't you sing that song you made. I think Percy will love it " - Tyler

Thomas blushed hard.

" I don't know. " - Thomas

" Do it! " - Percy

Everyone else agreed.

" Alright fine. " - Thomas

Thomas began to sing.

" _Sometimes you make a friend,__the kind of friend who stays.__Sometimes you make a friend__and you're the one who goes away.__Sometimes you're the one,__who acts a bit unkind.__You didn't think and you did something,__you can't forget and can't rewind._

_I'm sorry, so sorry!__And I don't know what to do.__With you so far away.__I'm sorry, so sorry!__And as soon as I see you,__that's exactly what I'm going to say!__I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend!__I'm sorry, so sorry my friend!_

_Sometimes you make a friend,__the kind of friend you need.__You try to make them happy,__but... you don't always succeed.__Sometimes you're the one,__who does something that's not okay.__Sometimes you hurt a friend,__and you don't know what to do or say._

_I'm sorry, so sorry!_

_So I'll hold onto hope,__I'll hold on tight,__for a chance to make things right.__I'm looking for you,__I'll come through,__if it takes me all my life!_

_I'm sorry, so sorry!__And I don't know what to do.__With you so far away.__I'm sorry, so sorry!__And as soon as I see you,__that's exactly what I'm going to say!__I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend!__I'm sorry, so sorry my friend! " - _Thomas

Once Thomas was finished, everyone whistled and clapped for the proud number 1 engine. Percy was the most touched.

" Since you said sorry many times in that song. I'll say this. I totally accept your apology. " - Percy

" That's buddy. Let's also agree to never create a new game ever again. " - Thomas

" Deal. " - Percy

" Thank you! " - Everyone else

" Alright. Let's give it up for..." - Patrick

He then collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep.

" What happened? " - James

" He's very drowsy. Another side-effect. " - Tyler

" He's only got 10 more days. " - Ellie

Then Patrick shot back up.

" I said let's give it up for Percy and Thomas! " - Patrick

" YEAH! " - Everyone

That was the true conclusion that Thomas and Percy's friendship will last forever and nothing will ever destroy it.

THE END.

* * *

It's finally over. Thomas and Percy are safe and are now friends forever. Happy ending. I hope you love this story, cause it actually made me emotional.

My next story will be a Percy and James one. Should be out next week, hopefully

The song at the end was Sometimes You Make A Friend from the BWBA movie. Best Thomas song ever. It's so perfect. I don't own the song, all rights give to the creators of the song.

Please leave a review if you want. See you guys next time. Love you all. I'm Ethan, signing out.


End file.
